The Cluelessness in the Squintern
by 1cosmicgirl
Summary: A 2013 Secret Santa fic for Sheytune. B&B, a pregnancy and a squintern who has no tact.


**Finally! Here is my 2013 Secret Santa fic for the lovely Sheytune.**

**She asked for Booth & Brennan, between season 6 & 7, when word of Brennan's pregnancy gets out before they're ready to share it. **

**For some reason Booth decided that he wanted to tell this story. And Daisy just wouldn't go away. **

**A special thanks must go to the fabulous MJ whose little NYE ditty finally made this piece come together. It was going nowhere fast as the deadline loomed, when Booth's sinful smile broke through and saved the day – as it always should.**

**I hope you like it, Sheytune – Merry Christmas and every best wish for a sparkling 2014.  
**

_The Cluelessness in the Squintern_

Of course one of them would notice.

She only chose the best so that they would notice the subtle changes was always going to happen.

But did it have to be her?

That scream that filled the Lab had them all come running: Cam still carrying her scalpel, Hodgins a bug, Angela with her computer remote thing and Sweets, who always seemed to be there for some reason, with his own Jeffersonian mug. Even I didn't have one of those.

Only Bones and I didn't react because we knew exactly why the squeal had occurred.

She had worked it out.

'Oh my God! Dr Brennan! Your gait has changed! That is so exciting!

Daisy had never really mastered the art of tact.

I watched from my position on the other side of the examination table as Bones took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Our changed relationship status was still unknown to all except Angela, so she was hesitant to reveal too much.

So she did a very un-Boneslike thing.

She continued looking at the dead guy. And she played dumb.

'I don't know what that means.'

I looked at her with interest. We'd had been so swept up with the excitement of our new world, that we hadn't discussed the reveal. In fact, she was only 9 weeks along, and in true squinty fashion she was hesitant to say anything about our pregnancy at this early stage.

But Daisy wouldn't let up.

'You have a slightly narrower step, accompanied with a slight rounding of the abdomen and breast enlargement so I surmise that you must be at least 9 weeks along.'

Well, that was that then. By this point, the others had arrived on the forensic platform and were watching the exchange with interest.

And I knew that they all noticed that I was trying very hard not to watch her.

All except Daisy.

'You're pregnant, Dr Brennan! That's amazing news! So exciting! I picked it, you know. I didn't even know you were in a relationship. Did you get a donor? When are you due?

Bones was speechless…which had been happening more and more lately and I hid a smirk, knowing that I was responsible for that…

She fumbled for a response. 'Um, no, Ms Wick, no donor, just happened really.

'But surely it must have been someone, Dr Brennan.'

It was then that I decided to get involved.

I sauntered around the table over to Bones, hands in pockets, Cocky belt buckle in prized position and came up close behind her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as it always was in the Lab, and on this day she had chosen to wear her favourite necklace which snaked its way around her soft skin. I heard a sharp inhale. Her sense of smell was already heightened, even at this early stage. I knew the effect I was having on her.

I waited until she straightened and then lent in, just close enough that I could see the tiny birthmark behind her left ear.

`Just happened, did it? Really Temperance, it's so unlike you to be vague. Surely Daisy and the rest of us can have a bit more information?' I kept my tone light, slightly teasing. I needed her to know that I was fine with her sharing the news if she was ready.

She spun around and those piercing eyes which had managed to undo me many times before connected with mine.

She raised an eyebrow 'How much information do you think I should share, Seeley?' her voice carried a similar tone. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Angela elbow Hodgins in the ribs as the reality of the situation dawned on him and he threatened to start applauding.

I raised my own eyebrow and smirked a little as we continued our game. Cam and Sweets gave each other a silent high five.

'Oh I don't know, is he good looking?

'I find his features to be very pleasing.'

'Is he a good guy?

'The best.'

'Not sure he deserves you, Bones. Lucky son of a bitch.' I gave her my charm smile, but she became serious.

'It's me who can't believe how lucky she is.' Her eyes had widened and the vulnerability was hard to mask. I never could resist her when she looked like that, be it from nightmares, or missed school proms.

'Oh Baby, no, you deserve everything.'

The rest of the lab faded away and I reached forward to place my palm on her cheek. She leant into it with a soft sigh and gentle smile filled her face. I was drawn to her, and couldn't help placing my other hand on her abdomen and she covered it with her own. We had finally found ourselves in this special magical place. Tied together by a soul. Bonded forever. We finally had what we both deserved. And nothing was going to get in the way.

Yet the moment was broken by yet another shrill scream through the Lab.

'Oh my God! Dr Brennan! You're having Agent Booth's baby! That is so exciting!'


End file.
